This invention pertains to acoustical systems and in particular a combination of one or more acoustical transducers and a rigid grille into a single unit.
Acoustical transducer or loudspeaker systems, and in particular those used within the confines of an automobile, are typically composed of strategically placed loudspeakers which, when mounted, are covered with a separate grille. Not only does the grille enhance the appearance of the speaker mounting, it also provides an acoustically transparent sound path from the speaker and can, if necessary, provide a means to disperse directly radiating sound emanating from the speaker.
In such speaker systems, the loudspeaker is first mounted within a chosen location in the vehicle. The grille is then attached to the vehicle over the loudspeaker, often by fasteners which attach the grille to the vehicle structure adjacent to the loudspeaker.
Several problems occur with the separate grille/loudspeaker systems of the prior art. First, because the grille and loudspeaker are separate, the orientation of the grille over the loudspeaker is variable and if improper, could affect the sound quality. Secondly, the spacing between the loudspeaker and the grille is dictated by the means of installation of the two elements, again, if improper, possibly leading toreduction in the overall quality of the sound. Thirdly, because the loudspeaker and grille are separate, the overall depth of the combination of the two usually is greater than were the two combined, a sometimes critical dimension when installed within the tight confines of a vehicle. Fourthly, because the speaker and grille are separate, extra installation steps must be taken to mount each within the vehicle, increasing labor costs and the chances for improper placement of the speaker and grille.